1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique in which the user makes settings about an apparatus for using a network service in an apparatus for providing the network service by using a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when making settings about an apparatus for using a network service, the user transmits a mail address from his/her terminal to a server, and the server provisionally registers the received mail address. The server transmits, to the provisionally registered mail address, mail in which a registration format is described. Upon receiving information input according to the registration format from the terminal of the user, the server formally registers the provisionally registered mail address by recording the mail address in association with the received information. After registration, the server provides the corresponding service when the user inputs the formally registered mail address from the terminal (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-195307).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-195307 described above, however, the user needs to input various kinds of information according to the registration format from the terminal before the mail address is formally registered, resulting in heavy load. Furthermore, before completion of input of various kinds of information, the user cannot use the service using the terminal.